DESCRIPTION: This application requests support for the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Antimicrobial Peptides of Higher Eukaryotes. The subject of this GRC has become a very exciting one in the last few years, as the elucidation of the presence and function of defensins and related compounds has progressed. Findings in the area may turn out to provide ideas for novel antibiotics. The preliminary program lists 24 speakers who will discuss the variety and sources of these peptides, similarities and differences of peptides from different sources, their structures, bacterial resistance and its genetic basis, and parasite-peptide interactions. The Conference was inspired by the 1994 CIBA Symposium on this subject. No estimate is given of the number of expected attendees, but the organizers have already contacted 53 laboratories, most of which have shown significant interest.